


Leave them room to grow (The Beginner's Guide to Baking and Teenage Romance)

by tamana



Series: Otayuri for the soul [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Getting Together, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky's cooking, aka Viktuuri, thanks to meddlesome parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamana/pseuds/tamana
Summary: Yuuri has never imagined Yuri cooking before, but he isn’t surprised to find that his dough mixing technique involves a lot of barely controlled fury.





	

When his mobile vibrates with the 24th notification in an hour, Yuri groans and seriously considers throwing it against the wall.

Remembering the folder of pictures of Otabek that he promised would never be posted on line and thus would be lost forever if he broke his phone, he backs away from his phone with a growl.

The trouble with being so prolific on social media, Yuri has begun to realize, is that everyone knows your damn business. And acts like it’s their business.

The mess, as all messes in Yuri’s life could be rightly said to be, started with Viktor.

 

 

It’s the off-season, his skating is going well, and Yakov miraculously manages to not find any urgent flaws in his performance. This is how Yuri finds himself in the rare position of having free time.

Because Yuuri is Yuuri, he offers him a room in the house he shares with Viktor:

“It’s quite close to the rink and the baths, Yurio, so it’s perfect. And I promise to make you as much katsudon as you like!” There’s a cheery wave at the end before Viktor’s grabbing the phone from him and his face fills Yuri’s screen. Yuri dutifully makes a face at him.

Because Viktor is Viktor, he repeats Yuuri’s offer loyally, in the way that his offers were most definitely demands:

 “Yurio, you know slacking off isn’t how you win medals. So long as you’re vacationing, you might as well stay in a place with a rink! Which is what our place is!” The screen view moves at a dizzying speed as Viktor flings out his hand to show the expanse of their living room. Yuri’s getting vertigo and feeling sick from just looking at it, which is not an unfamiliar feeling when he’s around Viktor.

“And more importantly, _we don’t want to disappoint Yuuri_ , do we?” And here Yuri has to end the call before he burns his retina for the five hundredth time from the image of Viktor kissing his husband.

This is how he ends up shacked up with Yuuri and Viktor in Japan, belligerently having the time of his life.

 

 

The first seeds of trouble start when Yuuri and Viktor find out Otabek has been granted free time as well.

“Of course he’s also welcome to stay in the house if he wants, Yurio.” Yuri has always been (very) privately appreciative of Yuuri’s generosity, but he’s never been more thankful for it than now.

Yuuri must recognize the wide-eyed excitement in Yuri’s eyes because he just chuckles and calls out to Viktor to help him ready the other spare room.

 

 

The trouble only truly begins, however, when he commandeers Yuuri’s help in the market because he plans on making katsudon pirozhkis for Otabek the day he’s expected to arrive. Yuuri agrees, but not before failing to hide a smile that Yuri Does Not Appreciate.

The smile reappears when Yuri puts on an apron (frilly and pink, _Kiss the Waifu_ stitched to the front), ties a kerchief over his pigtails (Yuuri insisted they looked great and kept his hair together well), and furiously forbids Yuuri from helping him in the kitchen.

“ _I_ promised _I’d_ make him pirozhkis, Katsudon!” Yuuri carefully eyes the spatula Yuri’s waving in the air and pointing to himself with every iteration of _I_ he growls. “And _I’m_ doing this properly!” There’s an almost manic glint in his eyes as he slams the ingredients onto the counter and starts measuring out flour.

Yuuri has never imagined Yuri cooking before, but he isn’t surprised to find that his dough mixing technique involves a lot of barely controlled fury.

He hopes the dough rises, or he knows there will be hell to pay.

“Yes, Yurio. I’m sure you’ll do it well.” He turns to conceal another smile and then furtively texts Viktor to _come to the kitchen right now – Yurio being adorable_ because he is a Dutiful Husband.

“Stop smiling, Katsu! There’s nothing wrong with cooking pirozhkis for Beka.” As Yuri finishes kneading the dough, Yuuri is impressed to note that he manages to make even the act of draping a towel over the mound of dough laden with fury.

“Of course not, Yurio,” there’s a smile again, this time less successfully hidden. “It’s just very sweet.”

Yuuri swears he _sees_ the hair on Yuri's skin stand on end and bristle, and he momentarily considers pinching Yuri's cheeks to see if his eyes can get any wider, but firmly stamps the idea down. Death by spatula is not how he plans to go.

Yuri’s halfway through hissing out a curse when Viktor bursts into the kitchen, hand clutched to his chest.

“My son!” A clatter follows as pans fall in his haste to hug Yuri. “Cooking for his boyfriend! So adorable!” There is a disturbing river of tears running down his face as he straightens up and regards Yuri.

Through the heat gathering in his face, Yuri grits out, “Beka’s not my boyfriend, old man.”

It only falls on the deafest of ears, though, and a beat later Yuuri has joined Viktor in cooing over Yuri, and he snaps at their hands when they try to pinch his reddened cheeks. _Those assholes._

Yuuri finally gets a hug in, and Viktor whips out his phone to snap a picture of it. Then he’s calling out a goodbye and rushing out the door in a cloud of disturbed flour.

He’s in his car driving to the airport to pick up Otabek before Yuri snaps out of his horrified stupor and thinks to scream after him.

A few minutes later, Yuri’s phone pings with the first of many notifications. It goes ignored as Yuuri gently steers him back to the kitchen and reminds him of his pirozhkis.

 _For Beka_ , he promises himself, and goes back to cooking.

 

 

An hour later, as he’s waiting for the pirozhkis to finish in the oven, he remembers to check his phone.

And drops it when his twitter feed opens to a picture of him in his apron, flour on his nose, hair up in those damned pigtails, a look of horror etched on his face.

  

> **Nikiforov-viktor** Our son all grown up, making love buns while waiting for his boyfriend **@otabek-altin** to come home  <3<3<3
> 
> #they grow up so fast #yuuri where are my love buns? #i vow to love any love buns you make me most tenderly and passionately  #kiss the waifu

 

He’s choking on air when he sees the litany of comments below it.

 

> **Mila-Babicheva** OMG. CALLED IT.
> 
> **Mila-Babicheva** IS THIS A BOOTY CALL. BRB I AM DYING
> 
> **Phichitchit** Pay up **@guanghongji @Leodelaiglesia.** You owe me moolah
> 
> **Nikiforov-viktor** hold up. **@nikiforov-yuuri** are we facilitating an international booty call
> 
> **Phichitchit**   <3<3<3 Yurio you look adorable in those pigtails
> 
> **Leodelaiglesia** aww. Money well spent. I for one would love to kiss the waifu <3
> 
> **Nikiforov-yuuri** **@phichitchit** he does, doesn’t he. They suit him well
> 
> **Guanghongji** Ah, nuts
> 
> **Nikiforov-viktor** answer me **@nikiforov-yuuri**. Our Yurio’s too young for this, too innocent

 

Yuri’s head whips up to stare at Yuuri so fast that he catches the grin forming on Yuuri’s face before the traitor can guiltily hide it behind his phone. Then he scrolls down further and forgets about Yuuri.

Because he’s going to murder Chris.

 

> **Kissmeimchris** did somebody say booty call
> 
> **MemyselfandJJ** kitten, looking great!
> 
> **Kissmeimchris** all I am saying is #no such thing as too much lube
> 
> **Phichitchit @kissmeimchris** yes especially considering how itty bitty Yurio is ;p #RIP Yurio’s ass 2k17
> 
> **Kissmeimchris** fear not **@yuri-plisetsky**! This is what lube is for. Apply liberally. Finger liberally.
> 
> **Kissmeimchris** and never be too embarrassed to ask **@otabek-altin** to go slow ;D
> 
> **Michelle-Crispino @kissmeimchris** makes excellent points.
> 
> **Kissmeimchris** You’re welcome **@yuri-plisetsky**
> 
> **Mila-Babicheva** :D :D :D :D

 

There are several more comments below, but Yuri decides he’s had enough and slams his phone on the counter.

 

 

Half an hour later, Yuuri lets out a tiny squeal from where he’s been banished to the other side of the counter. Tiredly, Yuri checks his phone and feels all air leave his lungs.

> **Otabek-altin** You look very pretty, Yura

 

His phone explodes anew with notifications. Yuuri has to wrestle the phone away from Yuri.

 

 

The pirozhkis burn. Naturally.

 

 

Later, as the smell of burnt dough and katsudon finally fades, Yuri sees light outside the window as Viktor’s car nears the house.

He jumps up from where he’s crouched on the floor, cleaning up spilled flour, and runs to the door.

 _There will be blood_ , he thinks. _There will be retribution,_ he promises himself, and flings the door open with as much strength as he can. _There will be justi-_

“Hey, Yura.”

It’s Otabek at the door, with a handful of flowers.

Viktor, the coward, is nowhere to be seen.

 

> **Nikiforov-viktor @nikiforov-yuuri** Hold me I might swoon. Our son thanked me today.
> 
> #and did not stop breathing #it’s a Christmas miracle #guess who’s a real boy now #welcome to the family Otabek #i believe the thank you was implied when he hugged me after punching me

 

 

END.

 

 

_EPILOGUE pt. 1_

 

> **Yuri-plisetsky** stop being gross old man

_EPILOGUE pt.2_

 

> **Yuri-plisetsky** thanks **@kissmeimchris**
> 
> **Phichitchit** :D :D :D
> 
> **Phichitchit** Pay up my lovelies **@guanghongji @Leodelaiglesia**


End file.
